


Ride on a Shooting Star

by Katrinova



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Yuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinova/pseuds/Katrinova
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri would one day grow up to be a world champion figure skater with an Olympic gold medal. Before that he’d been Minako’s prize student.Part of Yuuri Week 2017Day 3- [Theme: Gold]





	Ride on a Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 (Next time I'll win) GOLD (for sure). Optional theme is "Dreams."

Mari thinks one of Yuuri’s biggest influences to dream bigger had been the year of the Nagano 1998 Winter Olympics. Especially since they were held in their home country.

He loved watching all the different sports, but not surprisingly he was glued to the skating events. The ice dancing, the pairs, the men and women all held his undivided attention. It was a chore to pull him away long enough to take meals. Which said a lot, Yuuri had always had a healthy appetite. Their mom ended up making katsudon almost everyday just to entice him away.

Yuuri had gained quite the belly after those two weeks and Minako had huffed in slight irritation. She then made it her mission to help him get trimmed back down quickly. 

His friend Yuuko had come over daily and they’d watch the live coverage, then the recap for hours on end until Yuuko’s parents came to take her home. Often times they’d fall asleep leaned up against each other as the television buzzed quietly in the background. They would chatter excitedly about the different routines, the combinations, the scores. Then they’d speak of their own dreams. How they wanted to one day represent Japan at the Olympics like those older skaters.

Olympic times were special. There was a mystique about them, a magic in the air surrounding the festivities. Athletes from all over the world convened in one place to represent their countries while people watched from home. The moment the Olympic cauldron was set ablaze it was an exciting two weeks. Mari could imagine that to two little kids whose hopes and dreams were far bigger than a world contained in a tiny color box, it was unfathomable.

It had been Russia’s year at the White Ring and Yuuko made it her mission to research more of their skaters, including the juniors and novices; promising Yuuri she would tell him everything. No one could have predicted the outcome of that, nor how it would become the catalyst that would one day shape Yuuri’s future in competitive skating.

The day of exhibition gala Mari had been on the sofa behind them, only half listening to their chatter as she leafed through her novel. What caught her attention was when Yuuri confessed quietly that one day he wanted to win gold at the Olympics.

“Oh really?” Mari closed her book with a decisive sound and decided to goad him. It was her prerogative as an older sibling after all. “Only the world’s best are allowed to be there, you know. Think you can take ‘em?”

Yuuri hadn’t answered her. Not with words anyway. He’d gone quiet, but she noted a familiar glint in his eyes as his attention turned back to the screen.

* * * * *

When Yuuri was a junior competitor Minako used to call him “Polaris,” an English word she’d learned while travelling abroad. 

She could be rough around the edges. She never held back a sharp verbal correction to Yuuri’s posture or she would bodily move him into position herself. She was a strict teacher, but she loved her student like a son. If he was Japan’s gold, then he was Minako’s platinum.

Mari didn’t understand the meaning behind that name at the time, nor did she feel like asking. She’d rather be home in bed and sleep a couple more hours. What she does remember is a time she was waiting for Yuuri to finish up dance practice. Minako had stood next to her, arms crossed as she carefully watched his movements. She then instructed Yuuri to work on his développé.

“You know,” Minako said absently as they observed his fluid movements. “If I’d been a more selfish person I could’ve kept him here with me. He’s a natural at dancing. I could’ve groomed him to be a world class danseur, a primo ballerino. I could’ve taken him to the New York City Ballet, the Royal Ballet in London, the Bolshoi in Russia. I would have introduced him to dance masters from all over the world. He could’ve brought Japan home a statuette from the Benois de la Danse...”

Mari knew she wasn’t being addressed specifically, but overhearing what seemed like personal thoughts still made her feel awkward.

Minako hesitated then shook her head. “But I couldn’t do that. Being the only boy in dance... and oh—he already struggled to make friends. It would’ve been so much harder for him. Yes, he would’ve been the best, but he would’ve been so lonely. The few local kids were all into ice skating. I never regret taking him that first time...”

It was odd, Mari thought to herself, to consider all the branching pathways Yuuri could’ve taken if not for the influences in his life. 

“And I’m glad I did,” Minako said with a soft smile. “He's as much an amazing skater as he is a ballet dancer. Right now he's the brightest star of a small constellation part of a much bigger and imposing spectrum. But one day he’ll be as bright as a shooting star. I know it.”

* * * * *

Some mornings when faint golden light of a barely rising sun hit her face she’d wake up on instinct. Yuuri would still be asleep and she needed to get him up. One thing the Katsuki siblings were known to share was their love for a comfortable bed and being sound sleepers.

With great reluctance she pushed herself up and threw her legs over the side of the bed, already lamenting the loss of her warm cocoon. She leaned down to slip on her shoes with only the thought that they couldn’t be late for practice and then—then she’d remember. 

Yuuri wasn’t here anymore. 

He’d had many influences in his life. Minako had introduced him to ice skating, Yuuko had cultivated his love for it, Victor made him want to aim higher and strive for more. Victor cemented his love for it. Now he was alone in Detroit. His childhood friends had pursued other interests, but he kept going. He was now on the other side of the world because in order to have a shot at chasing a tail of a dream he’d needed to uproot his life. Her little brother’s determination knew no bounds. His fortitude against adversity was admirable, even if he couldn’t see it himself yet.

Mari jumped as she felt a weight flop on her stomach. A tiny yip told her it was Vicchan, ready for his morning walk. She supposed she could take him at any time, but the crisp mornings were fresh and filled her with nostalgic memories. The feeling of a much smaller version of her brother slipping a hand in hers, who was too young to go to practices by himself, even in a small town.

Reaching out with one arm she pulled the small body close. She knew it wasn’t the same for the tiny poodle; hers weren’t the arms he was looking for, but she could offer the fluff ball some comfort.

“I know, Vicchan. I miss him too.”

* * * * *

Around twenty years since the day Yuuri dreamed of being an Olympic Champion, Yuuri took gold at the Pyeongchang 2018 Winter Olympics.

Mari stood alongside Minako with an embarrassing rush of proud tears running down her face, like many times before during Yuuri’s triumphs. She watched earnestly and euphorically from her spot in the arena as she held up one half of a banner during the medal ceremony. This was her brother—her  _baby_  brother and he was here, accomplishing his dreams and representing his beloved country; like he always wanted.

It was then she finally understood Minako’s analogy. Not only that but how accurate it had been.

Yuuri together with skating was brighter than a shooting star. He left a golden trail of magic in the lives he traveled by. Some people couldn’t help but follow him; wanting to be part of that light and see how far he would go, other people wanted to snuff him out. Either way, everyone was watching him. 

Then they’d realize how monotonous that world had looked before him.


End file.
